


set a fire in my head

by ireallydontknowok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bars, M/M, Underage Drinking, connor wears nike shoes and even tho it isnt mentionned andré is in a v-neck and snapback, is connor underage?? yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydontknowok/pseuds/ireallydontknowok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your laugh is dumb but very cute."</p><p>Connor ducks his head at the... compliment, right? Sure.</p><p>"Thanks?" he says, and it comes out as a question that makes André toss his head back and laugh. He leans in again, closer still, so his mouth is right at Connor's ear.</p><p>"I think you also would look very cute riding me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. contemplate

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first bit of writing i've managed in a while tbh, like a few months, so bear with me?
> 
> this came to be bc of a convo w/ A Friend that happened earlier in which i popped off abt andré burakovsky and then she proceeded to wonder about him and connor making out. and so this was born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His friends have tapered off, the bar having gotten more crowded and interesting outside of their group, and he was left with no one.
> 
> Well. There's André.

André isn't cocky, not really. But something about him rubs Connor in... not the wrong way per se, but in a way, that's for sure.

They've been here for almost an hour, and Connor hasn't really touched his beer, only taken sips when someone looks like they're about to ask him if he's doing okay, or tell him to lighten up. His friends have tapered off, though, the bar having gotten more crowded and interesting outside of their group, and he was left with no one.

Well. There's André.

He's currently pressed up close to him in the mess and crowd of the bar, Connor with his hand wrapped firmly around the neck of the beer in his hand and André with his hand wrapped around Connor's hipbone.

"When are you going to let me take you upstairs?" André asks, a glint in his eyes that makes Connor bite his lip and laugh a little, nervous. He's been talking like that all night, getting more and more daring as Connor doesn't reject him, even maybe encourages him. Only a bit though. André smiles at the laugh, pushing in closer. "Your laugh is dumb but very cute."

Connor ducks his head at the... compliment, right? Sure.

"Thanks?" he says, and it comes out as a question that makes André toss his head back and laugh. He leans in again, closer still, so his mouth is right at Connor's ear.

"I think you also would look very cute riding me," André says, and Connor flashes hot and cold all over at the statement. He opens his mouth to say something but André beats him to it, squeezing at his hip. "Yes, like that. Mouth open and so many pretty noises coming out as you fuck yourself on me."

Connor tilts his head forward a bit so as to hide his flush in the shadows if his face. He's managed to wedge his pinky finger into the mouth of the beer bottle, so he spends a moment twisting it back out to try and let himself settle, even just a bit. André doesn't let him though.

"Your eyes are so nice," he murmurs, moving his whole body forward, until his inner thigh is warm against Connor's leg. "Maybe I can make you cry." When Connor doesn't answer that, save for a sharp breath out through his nose, André reaches out and takes the bottle from his hands, sets it on the bar behind them.

"You will beg no matter what," he says. "Beg me to go harder, faster, but it isn't me doing the work here, no. You will work for it like you have to work on the ice."

André is so, so close to him now, but he manages to push himself even closer. "You will push yourself and you will go harder and faster, and I will get to lay back and watch as you do what you do best."

Connor closes his eyes slowly, breathes in slowly, exhales slowly. "They don't call me the best for nothing," he says, and André grins like a feral beast. Connor's toes curl in his Nikes and he swallows thickly. "Let me show off."


	2. acquiesce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't always like this, Connor thinks blearily as André noses at his neck.

He wasn't always like this, Connor thinks blearily as André noses at his neck. His hands, light but firm on his hips, manoeuvre Connor back up against the wall of his room.

When they were in Eerie they'd made out a few times, clumsy but enthusiastic in their excitement. Connor had been younger, still _is_ younger, and he'd followed André's lead like it was gospel. André taught him how to kiss, so they slot together again now like a key finding it's right lock.

André seems to have picked up some new tricks though, and the realization shouldn't hit him like a check from behind, but it still manages to make him throw his eyes open.

"You've been busy with someone else," Connor breathes, exhaling heavily when André laughs, low and coy.

"I have good roommates," he says to the skin of Connor's neck. It makes something in Connor burn,  something bright and hot, something that keeps telling him he has to be enough, enough, as much as he can be and more until he's _enough_.  It's unfair to be mad about this, he knows it, but he can't help yearn to prove himself now.

"Yeah?" he asks, challenging, and it gives André pause, makes him slide his hands back down to his hips from where they'd been hiking his shirt up. "They teach you to talk like that? Say all that shit from before?"

André stills, but doesn't lean back. Connor knows he's probably being immature and he hates it but if he can't be petty about anything else in his life, he'll be petty about this.

"They tell you how pretty you are, run their mouths like you do?" He's not sure why he's doing this, but something inside him is jonesing for a fight, scratching around inside him and wanting something to push against, something that could give, but won't. He presses his hands into André's chest and applies a bit of pressure, and André lets himself be pushed back. "They tell you to come and get me in bed?"

André looks confused, but after a moment of his eyes searching Connor's his face softens.

"Stop this," he says, and the bright thing in Connor swells up, escapes from his mouth and he's spouting nonsense, unloading everything he's been upset about for months now on André. He only stops when André shoves into his space and kisses him, hard, eyes squeezed shut and shushing him as they kiss. He pushes on Connor's hips, presses him hard against the wall and Connor sinks into it, delves into the feeling of someone wanting him and expecting nothing monumental from him, just reciprocation.

"C'mon, c'mon," he mutters, making André laugh lowly into his mouth, which in turn makes him smile, makes him laugh back, and they're standing in Connor's messy room and making out like they're back in Eerie and there's nothing to worry about, no franchises riding on their backs. It's just mouths and hands and skin, and Connor's heart is racing.

André leans back and tugs his shirt off over his head, tosses it behind him and Connor scrambles at his own, drops it on the floor beside him and wraps his arms around André's shoulder's and pull him in close. He wants this, wants to lay under André and let him make him feel good, wants to make André feel good too. This is good, this is simple, this is what Connor's wanted for a while.

"Do it, c'mon," he says, voice edging into desperation. "Fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> more to come?? maybe????? who fckin knows


End file.
